Eagle Spark
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: Yuu is tired of the War, and she'll do anything to help the Cobriana and Shardae heirs end it. Her history and vast knowledge make her respected by both societies, but she's tired of seeing them torn. rated M for mild violence.  BEING REWRITTEN
1. Info

**Eagle Spark (My Side Part II) 0- Info**

Noriyoki Yuuki, or Yuu as the Cobriana call her, is an ambassador between the Avian and Serpiente people. Through their two thousand one hundred ninety-five year long war, she has acted as an advisor to the royal families, and neutral party. She is normally seen in two different outfits in the Serpiente court, an emerald green halter dress that reaches her ankles and flows easily with the simplest movement, allowing for a beautiful effect when she dances, and skin tight black pants with an open backed, long sleeved, tight black shirt that exposes her stomach. In the Avian court, she wears what could be considered as the normal style for a proper Avian Lady, a maroon dress with long sleeves and an open back. She wears her ankle length silver blond hair--her hair isn't solid blond, there are black and brown streaks throughout--in a braid down her back. Yuuki is a shape shifter, but not like the Avian or Serpiente. She is able to take on any form she chooses, as she is not a member of either society and is immortal. Her preferences in form take the shape of a Golden Eagle and White Viper. She is actually one fourth Dog Demon, one fourth Wolf Demon, one fourth Chiropteran Vampire--allowing for the shape shifting--and one fourth Goddess. She is well respected by all in the Shape shifting societies, and it is considered high treason to attack her for any purpose other than training. She is a dancer in sha'Mehay. Since the war started, when she was known as Kuran Yuuki, she has not taken a mate or pair bond, as her pair bond at the time was one of the first to die in the war, and her lover in the Serpiente court took another as her mate.


	2. The Fields

**Eagle Spark (My Side Part II) 1- The Fields**

_The war that has raged between the Serpiente and Avian people for the past two thousand and some years is tiring me. Even when I was known as Yuuki Kuran, it tired me so easily. I had grown accustomed to the melded culture of the Avian and Serpiente. Those times seemed so easy. Until that accursed night._

_I was not in either court at the time. I know, however, that a slaughtering of the queen of both societies occurred during my absence. Because I returned to the Market, a beautiful hollow surrounded on three sides by cliff, and it was riddled with the scent of blood and shed lives. The two most horrible corpses were those of the queens._

_Kiesha and Alasdair. They were both as sisters to me. And Maeve, my closest friend in the Dasi, was the only person who knew exactly how the events of that night unfolded. And then the years of endless war and hatred started._

_When I travel to this place, I have to choose where I spend the time. I have to keep it even between the two kingdoms. Even as I write this, I am torn between the two courts. The Cobriana, who are descended of Kiesha, the one who spurned my closest friend and unintentionally caused the death of my Avian pair bond, and the Shardae, Descended of a brave young woman who was like my own daughter and unintentionally helped start the war that has the people of this land ripped apart and in fear of each other. The Avians, with their strict reserve, and the Serpiente with their vivid emotions and openness._

_I find it difficult to live among the Avians when I am there, but it would destroy the precarious balance that I have created on my part if I were to spend more time in the Serpiente court. I have made my opinion known about how to end the war to nearly every generation of Cobriana and Shardae. And presently, I am dedicating myself to ending this war once and for all, if I have to force the Arami and Tuuli Thea heir together._

_I am in the Serpiente Palace, and preparing to walk the fields, as I always do after the few survivors of the most recent battle return home safely and I have seen to their wounds. Gregory Cobriana did not return with them. I have kindly suggested to Charis, the Naga, that Zane and Irina remain in the palace and allow me to search the fields for their brother, in the hopes that what was thought to be fatal could be healed or was merely minor. I shall walk the fields, holding my breath, and search for him. The hardest to get to remain in the palace, is Gregory's mate, Shm'ia. She is with child, the same as Irina, so I requested that Irina keep an eye on her. Perhaps I will see the Avian Princess, Danica Shardae, as she walks the fields as well._

Adelina frowns at me as I pass her in the hall. I give her a curt nod and continue on my way through the dark maze of the Palace. The moment I get outside, my guard--consisting of two serpents, Amara and Hal--is immediately at my side. I nod to them and we start into the forest, towards the field.

"Yuuki, are you sure about this?" I nod.

"Gregory is almost like my own son, as every Cobriana is."

"There could be Birds around." I laugh loudly.

"We are in no danger. As long as you are in my presence, the Avians will not touch you. In fact, there is really no need for you two to follow me."

"Yuuki, you know we can't do that." I nod, resigning myself to that truth. We get to yesterday's battlefield and I hold back the tears that always appear when I see the dead of these people. Before I arrived, I took a deep breath, grateful that I technically only need the light of the sun to 'breathe'. The smell of the blood here would send me into a frenzy. I hear a moan to my left and I recognize the voice.

"Hal. Go back to the Palace and tell Adelina and Ailbhe to send a retrieval team to get the dead. We have to hurry before the birds start to retrieve their dead." I shake my head, sensing the Royal Flight and Danica walking the fields as well. I risk speaking.

"Don't. The Royal Flight will have them for dinner. After dusk will be the time for gathering the dead." Both of my guards nod and I head towards the voice I heard a moment ago. I spot the tell-tale golden hair of a Shardae. Xavier Shardae lay near dead on the ground. I close my eyes, attempting quite unsuccessfully to employ an Avian Reserve. On the bright side, I manage to hold back the tears. I don't want to offend any Avian that might come around. At the rate I'm going, I'll end up…I shake my head, banishing even the idea of breaking down back in the Palace later, or at the funeral pyre. I kneel beside the boy, for he truly is still a boy. "Xavier…" I quickly examine him to figure out the extent of his wounds. A fatal slash along his stomach.

I close my eyes and bow my head, hearing his heart stop and his breathing end. After a moment of silence in the small space, I open my eyes and touch my lips gently to Xavier's forehead before standing up. At this moment, a small group of Avians steps through the trees. I nod politely to Danica. She looks near tears. I smile slightly, reassuring.

"Amara, Hal. Go search the field. Shm'ia will want to know for sure if her mate will be coming home with us or not. Signal if you find him."

"Yes Ma'am." The two vipers, the only white vipers in the Serpiente population besides Adelina and Ailbhe. The two sets of siblings, cousins, the only White Vipers who agreed to be peaceful when Charis allowed the White Vipers back into the court. Once they are out of sight, the group of Avians look at me expectantly. I shake my head slowly.

"I got here too late. I am sorry, Shardae." She nods once and approaches her brother's body. After a few moments beside him, she sighs heavily.

"Take him home."

"Shardae, you should go home, too." Danica turns on Andreios as she stands up. She starts to nod when another moan fills the air. I freeze in place, recognizing this voice with even more horror than when I heard Xavier. The moment I recognize the voice, I bolt towards it, fighting tears even more. I drop to my knees beside Gregory and start on bracing his broken arm and leg. I only notice Danica's arrival when Gregory's breath catches. I examine his face and notice the glint of fear in his expression. I follow his gaze, noticing Danica's presence. I rest my hand reassuringly on Gregory's shoulder. I ignore Danica's words to Rei and set to work on Gregory's stomach wound.

"Yuu. Stop." I freeze at the nickname. Only a few of the Cobriana use that nickname anymore. Zane and Irina regularly use it, but I haven't heard Gregory use that since he became fully aware of the war and had to stand at his father's funeral pyre. "It's too late." I shake my head.

"No. Shm'ia will be devastated. I can get you right as rain in no time."

"Why? So I can go to battle again and die then? Don't test fate, Yuu." I shake my head and put one finger over his mouth.

"Gregory…" Danica is suddenly sitting on the other side.

"Milady, do you…want help?" I shake my head.

"No, Shardae, you can go home if you'd like." She shakes her head. I resign myself to leaving Gregory's wound alone. If I were to go ahead with healing that wound, he would be extremely mad at me. To keep my hands occupied, I start 'singing' a song with my hands, using sign language. Danica starts singing to pass the time. After a few songs, I run out of music playing in my mind.

"Yuu…" I snap my head up and lock eyes with Gregory. "Don't forget." I nod once.

"I'll make sure to remind Charis and Zane." He nods and Danica stares at me. I shake my head in response to her unanswered question. She sings a lullaby now, Hawk-song. A song of peace. She finishes the song just as Gregory breathes his last. I stand up and hold my hand out to Danica. She takes it and I help her stand up. "Andreios. Please take Shardae back to the Keep. Do you know when the others intend to gather the dead?"

"As soon as Shardae is home." I nod.

"Okay. I wish you peace and a safe flight." They nod and I carefully pick up Gregory. I nod politely to them and let out my 'Demi-form', my wings that I wear when I have to carry someone in flight where I have to look 'normal'. I rise above the trees and only fly to the edge of the forest towards the Palace. Amara and Hal are waiting for me and take Gregory from me when I land. We walk solemnly to the Palace, anticipating the scene which will accompany our return.


	3. Idea

**Eagle Spark (My Side Part II) 2- Idea**

The Funeral pyre dies down; the only people still present being the last of the Cobriana, me, and Shm'ia. Those who were close to Gregory. I am standing beside Zane, who seems about to drop to his knees in grief. I touch his shoulder, to calm him. Charis and Irene leave before we do, as the fire dies to the last ember. Once they're gone, Zane breaks down, dropping to his knees. I close my eyes and kneel beside him.

"This has to end. I don't care how we do it. This war has to end. Before any others die.

"Zane. You know my suggestion."

"That's impossible! She's just as much a murderer as any of the rest of them!" I clench my teeth together, resisting hitting him.

"Zane, I don't want to see anyone else die. I don't want to raise this child in a world at war. Neither does Irene. You make your decision. You know that no matter what the decision is, there will be very few who do not agree." With that, Shm'ia leaves, closely followed by the pair of guards assigned to protect her.

"Zane, think about it." He shakes his head and suddenly goes into worse hysterics than before. I frown and smack him across the face. "Zane Cobriana! Compose yourself damn it!" Zane touches his cheek in shock.

"What was that for?!"

"To get you to calm the hell down! You are stressing yourself out and it's getting absurd! If you keep that up, you'll kill yourself. Now, listen to me."

"I already know what you're going to suggest. And my answer is no. I'd rather kill them than take one for a mate."

"Do you want me to slap you again? Because I will if you don't shut the hell up and let me speak!" He recoils, nodding.

"Sorry."

"Now, you don't want to take a hawk for a mate. The only others that would be able to give you good advice will be the Tigers. Tomorrow, I, and perhaps Irene, will go to the Hawk's Keep and attempt to talk the Tuuli Thea and her heir into going to the talks."

"I'll go myself." I frown.

"Zane, let's go. Charis and Irene will want to discuss this as well." I stand up and Zane follows suit. We walk silently away from the pyre to the throne room. Irene and Charis are talking quietly with Shm'ia. They turn when we come in, our silent arrival announced only by my body heat.

"Zane, what happened to your face?"

"Yuu." I shrug.

"Any progress?"

"None of us want to consider your suggestion, Yuuki. However, it might be a good idea to arrange an audience with the Mistari Disa and the Tuuli Thea and her heirs."

"Heir. Danica Shardae is the last Hawk. The prince, Xavier died the same day as Gregory."

"I'll go."

"No. They'd sooner stab you in the back than listen! Even if you were to be with Yuu!"

"She has a point, Zane. It would be pointless for you, the Arami, to go into the enemy's nest like that."

"Let them. If they do, someone might finally be satisfied that they've won the war, and then maybe it will win." I frown at that and clench my fist.

"No way. You're not going to risk that, Zane. Whether you're depressed over this or not. That would be suicide. No, I'll go."

"Irene! You're in even more danger going there!" My eye twitches and I growl, a loud, guttural noise straight from my throat. The serpents stop talking and look at me.

"I will go as well. As an advisor to both thrones. And either of you would be safe to go. As I would put myself between you and any attackers. However, they would be more inclined to believe Irene, as she is not Arami. They wouldn't take even one syllable from Zane's mouth for a grain of salt."

"Then it's decided. Tomorrow, Irene will go with you, Yuuki, to the Hawk's Keep and attempt to discuss making arrangements for a peace talk with the Mistari Disa and Dio."

"Good."

We arrive at the front entrance to the Hawk's Keep. Irene is without guard, but my two guards refused to leave us unattended on the way. Once we are within view of the Keep, Amara and Hal fall back. Their only weapons at this precise moment, and at any other time they are guarding me, are their venom and speed in their second form. Once the guards of the Keep notice me and recognize the Pitch black hair and clothes of Irene, security heightens. We approach the gate and the guards present step forward.

"What is the meaning of this, Milady Yuuki?"

"A peaceful visit."

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, I will submit to a weapon search." The second guard goes inside and returns shortly with a female soldier. I sigh as she searches Irene for physical weapons.

"Touch her, and it can be considered as attacking me." They nod and give us a wide berth as I lead Irene to the main plaza on the ground floor. "Kejamarl let the Tuuli Thea and her guard know of our arrival."

"She is already on her way, Milady." I nod and we wait. It doesn't take long for the hawk to land and shift form, along with a dozen raven and crow guards. I nod politely to the Royal Flight and then dip into a curtsy. Irene bows politely.

"What is the meaning of this, Noriyoki?"

"We will explain as soon as Shardae has arrived." Nacola nods curtly and one of the crows flies out and up. "I do believe an introduction is required."

"There is no need." I frown.

"I should think there is. Irene, this is Nacola Shardae, the Tuuli Thea. Nacola--"my lapse into the informal has several of the flight shuffling nervously."--this is Irene Cobriana, younger sister to Zane, the Serpiente Arami."

"An honor to meet you." Nacola raises an eyebrow, but doesn't reply with words. I sigh at that and smile when Danica and her guard arrive.

"Good morning, Shardae. Allow me to introduce the heir to the Tuuli Thea, Danica Shardae. Shardae, this is Irene Cobriana, sister to Zane."

"We want peace. We're tired of fighting, and the killing." Someone grumbles, Andreios, but is silenced by a glance from Nacola. I clear my throat and Irene continues. "I have lost my father to this war. Two uncles. Three brothers. A few years ago, I lost a sister and a niece at the same time when some avian soldier put a knife in her belly and killed both her and the child she was carrying. My mother is a good woman, but she is only Naga, and the people will not follow someone who is only Cobriana by name. They need their Diente. And Zane is the last true heir to that title."

"Excuse me if we don't completely trust you, Irene. But your kind has not been known to uphold its word in the past." I sigh tiredly and touch Irene's shoulder lightly.

"Gregory Cobriana died two nights ago. He was only _seventeen_, and now he is simply dead. Irene came here, without weapons, with me, with the hope someone might listen. Zane wanted to come himself…"

"My mother argued that you would sooner put a knife in his back than listen to anything he had to say. And do you know what he replied? He said, 'Let them. If they do, someone might finally be satisfied that they've won the war, and then maybe it will win.'" I can tell that both of them don't believe that Zane would say anything even honest, much less so self-sacrificing.

"And what exactly is…Zane…proposing?"

"A truce."

"Zane, my mother, and I would like to meet with you and your heir, and whatever others you think necessary."

"And just where is this meeting to take place?"

"Before the Mistari Disa." I feel it's my turn to speak now.

"This stupid war has gone on long enough. So long that the only reason anyone continues fighting is to avenge the deaths of their fellows."

"The Serpiente don't trust your people, and I think it would take quite a show of faith from your people to convince ours that the Tuuli Thea is as honest in her desire to stop the fighting as their Naga and Arami are."

"I take it Zane sent you as a show of faith from your side. What is he asking in return?"

"Only that you agree to meet with us on peaceful lands before the Mistari Disa. We would like to appeal to her for support of the peace talks, and whatever is involved in those."

"Shardae?"

"I don't trust _them_, but I trust Noriyoki. She has backed up the claim. And if it's true that Zane Cobriana truly wants peace…then I believe we should take it. You know that I would do anything within my power to stop this war."

"Andreios, your thoughts?"

"I don't like it, but Mistari lands are neutral territory. Even a cobra would be mad to try to ambush us there; the Mistari would tear the serpents apart."

"Very well, then." I tighten my hand on Irene's shoulder and smile at her. She smiles back at me. "Irene, please relay the message to your…prince that we would be willing to meet him."

"Thank you, Nacola. Zane asked me to convey our willingness to meet any day, any time, as soon as is possible. Please, speak a date, and I will tell my brother." Nacola contemplates that for a moment.

"In a fortnight, on the first showing of the moon. It will take that long for us to organize our people."

"Thank you, Nacola, Danica. My best wishes go with you both until then." Irene turns to leave and I lock eyes with Nacola.

"As I will be considered as a third party, I will require my guard from the Keep as well."

"Of course." With that, I turn and follow Irene out of the Keep. The moment we get outside, my guard from the Avian court, a pair of sparrows, lands and shifts to walk directly behind us, protecting Irene from any errant attackers. My serpent guard walk in front of us after we hit the trees and our group arrives at the Palace by sunset. After one nod from Irene, verifying that it went well, Charis starts organizing things, limiting the party to five people total.


	4. Tigers

**Eagle Spark (My Side Part II) 3- Tigers**

"Zane, the soldiers are growing restless."

"I was about to go out there and reiterate the instructions."

"Hurry. We need to leave immediately."

"Right." I head down the hall and outside to wait for Zane with Irene, Charis, Ailbhe, and Adelina. My four guards appear and stand around me, their only purpose really is to protect those around me and act as a show of my rank and notability. Zane comes out shortly and we set out with the serpents on horseback, and those few of us that fly in the air. We make the trip easily in two days and are escorted to the Disa and Dio. The Avians should arrive soon. The three Cobriana relax, sitting on pillows, while their two guards stand in a relaxed attention behind them. I bow politely to the Disa and Dio.

"Konbanwa, Noriyoki-san."

"Anata-tachi mo. Genki desuka?"

"Hai, anata ha?"

"Tsukaretta ha. Shikashi yo, genki desu."

"Yokatta." I sit down on a pillow to the right of the dais that houses the pair of royals. My guard do the same, sitting down beside me. The Avian group comes in and I notice Zane appraising Danica. She is a rather attractive young woman. He should have no reason not to be at least interested in her. And he is interested now, having seen her in person. The pair lock eyes for a moment before Andreios guides Danica to a seat. The Disa stands and motions for silence among her people.

"Charis, you are Naga, are you not?" Charis nods.

"My Diente is dead. Zane hasn't taken the throne yet, but you should address him as our leader."

"Zane, have you taken a mate?"

"Taking a mate in the middle of this war would be giving a woman a death sentence in return for her love. I've learned from experience that a woman with child is not safe from the killing, not when she is carrying a cobra's blood."

"And among your people, Nacola, whom should I address as your leader?"

"My daughter, Danica Shardae. She will soon be queen."

"How soon?"

"My daughter has no Alastair. The one she was raised with was killed in this war, and since Shardae is now old enough, I want her to choose her own. When I said soon, I simply meant…I am tired of this war, tired of being queen. My daughter still has faith, and if anyone is strong enough to lead us to peace, it is her. She will be appointed Tuuli Thea on her next birthday." The talk continues, heading in the same direction as my suggestion. I can tell by the way she's wording this. And also because I can see it in her mind. I try to give everyone around me privacy by totally ignoring my mind reading ability, but it's extremely obvious that the talk is heading that way.

"Anything."

"Everything." I almost laugh, but contain myself.

"When you have hatred, you need to start with the heart to mend it. Similarly, when you have a rift between people as great as you have, the only way to bridge the gap is to start in the center." Danica glances at Zane, trying to see if he understands as well. He's already realized that this is going in the exact direction the Disa is going.

"You came for our advice. All I can send you away with is this: You can only sew shut a rip by making the two sides one again. Danica Shardae, Zane Cobriana, you said you would give up anything, everything, to stop the war. Never ask your people to do something you do not have the courage, or the determination, to do. If you want peace, start between the two of you. The best advice I can offer is this: Tie the two royal families. Make the two sides into one. If you are willing to trust each other, and willing to put aside your anger and your hatred, then Zane Cobriana, take Danica Shardae as your mate. Danica Shardae, take Zane Cobriana as your Alastair." That makes me break down in hysterical laughter. Andreios jumps up and Adelina starts shouting.

"I think that's an absurd idea!" I sigh, calming myself down. I rise and glance at the Disa. She nods once, allowing me to make my own action here to silence the group. I lift a hand and immediately, the standing members of both parties sit down, silent.

"If you, the leaders of your people, are unwilling to make amends, then how can you expect your warriors to do so? Stay here for the night, think on my words--"

"Wait, please--"

"Dismissed, all of you. You may return tomorrow at sunset if you wish to do so. For now, seek your beds, rest and think on my words." The Disa and Dio leave and our groups are ushered out and to rooms. I sit on my bed and sigh when someone knocks on the door.

"Come on in, Nacola." She comes into the room and glares at me; the only part of her face giving her emotion away is her eyes.

"Did you know that they would say that?"

"Well, it is the best advice. But I was not expecting this. An interesting turn of events."

"I will not allow it."

"You said yourself that Shardae will be Tuuli Thea soon. After she is Tuuli Thea, you cannot stop her from choosing any person she chooses as her Alastair. You have already ceded power to Shardae, so you only have authority as a suggestive mother."

"You make no sense sometimes. Good night." I roll my eyes and Nacola leaves the room. I already know that Zane is interested in Danica from the time when Anjay died. I was in the Avian court at that time…I shake my head to clear the memory of another horrible day in the long war.

_"What?!"_

_"There's a serpent in the Keep."_

_"Where?" I don't wait for the response; I dart off running, searching with my mind for any serpents. Anjay! No! I hurry up the levels and get there just in time to see three members of the Royal Flight in battle with an unseen enemy. My eyes widen and I pull them away from Anjay. "Anjay! Anjay! What are you doing here you idiot?!" The Avians back away, knowing the consequences of attacking me. And because I'm in the way, they can't continue the attack on Anjay. When Anjay doesn't answer me, I start checking his wounds. Too serious. He's still breathing, but I don't have time to fully heal him. Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes. I refuse to allow them out in the presence of these reserved Avians. "Anjay, I know you're still alive. Answer me damn it."_

_"Milady…"_

_"Go back to your posts! Now!" The Flight backs away, satisfied that Anjay isn't a threat anymore._

_"Yuu…"_

_"Sh. Don't talk. Anjay, I can't heal you properly. What the hell were you thinking? Trying to end the war by killing the Tuuli Thea and her heirs?" He nods once. "A stupid idea, Anjay. Just like you going to the falcons. You idiot." I stand up and gingerly pick Anjay up._

_"Sorry." I roll my eyes._

_"I'm not the one you should apologize to. You're leaving Zane with a lot of responsibility."_

_"Sorry." I sigh._

_"I'll tell him that for you. You'll be lucky if you can stay alive long enough to get to the Palace." I carry Anjay out of the Keep and fly over the forest towards the Palace closely followed by my two avian guards. Once we hit the Serpiente territory and I land, two White Vipers, my Serpent guard, arrive and the two sparrows fly back to the Keep. "Amara. Fetch Charis. Hal, help me get Anjay inside." He's still breathing, but unconscious, on the edge of death. Both of them nod and Amara heads into the palace, at a breakneck speed. Hal helps me get Anjay inside, following my instructions. We get into the audience chamber and Charis pounces. Irene, Zane, and Gregory are all in the corner, worried._

_"What happened?"_

_"He snuck into the Hawk's Keep and they caught him. I got there and stopped the fight, but…"_

_"He's not…?" I shake my head._

_"I can't do anything. I'm surprised he's still alive. But then again, I am a faster flier than even a hawk."_

_"How long?" I shrug._

_"I'm not sure. But…I don't think he'll wake up. I'm so sorry." I back up. "Gregory, Irene, Zane, let's step out for a minute." They nod and follow me out into the hall. Immediately, Charis' pained and mournful scream fills the air. She was holding back in front of us. It doesn't take long for the three children, they are still children--Zane is barely sixteen, Irene is about to turn fifteen, and Gregory is the youngest, only thirteen--to break down crying. They huddle together, crying for their brother and the pain of another loss._


	5. Peace Talks?

**Eagle Spark (My Side Part II) 4- Peace Talks?**

"Did you enjoy your little midnight talk? You've caused quite the stir, Zane." He scoffs.

"How did you know?"

"I know everything, you dote. With the addition of the Disa and her suggestion, it won't be possible to negotiate. You're sure that you're willing to do it now?"

"Only if Danica is." I raise an eyebrow, noticing both the marvel in his eyes at saying her name aloud and the way his voice wraps around the name. Gentle, almost loving. I smile with that, suppressing another bout of hysterical laughter. "What?"

"Just the way you said her name. Don't go soft on me Zane. Anyways. Your mother is set against it. It is the same on the avian side. That doesn't really surprise me. I've been suggesting it since the first decade of the war passed."

"You are the only person alive that knows how the war started. And obviously, you've known the way to stop it the entire time."

"I only know that when the war started, I was not anywhere near here. I returned to the Dasi and found the remainder of the coven slaughtered and much similar done to the avian court. My Alastair included in the number of the first slain."

"You had a bird for a mate?" I nod.

"Is it so strange? We had barely stated the vows before the war started. And I know from close to two thousand seven hundred years of experience that marriage is one of the most effective and permanent ways to end war." Zane nods slowly and I stand. "Well, it's morning. I will see you later Zane." I leave the room and walk down the hall towards the outside exit, fully intent on catching some of the rays of first light. It doesn't take long for the avian group to leave. I sigh in exasperation and lock eyes with Danica.

_'Your mother wouldn't allow it?'_

_'No. She is forcing me to leave.'_ The group flies away and I go back inside, satisfied with the amount of light I took in.

"I assume the Tuuli Thea decided not to continue the discussion this evening."

"She is enraged. I've been giving the exact same advice to both groups for thousands of years and it's got the Tuuli Thea enraged that someone else would suggest such…an atrocity."

"I see. If the Avians will not be joining us this evening, then that's that." I nod.

"I apologize for them." It's also partially Zane's fault. But he'll come up with some way of getting that together. It doesn't take very long for Charis to get wind of the departure of the Avians. I'm already preparing my guard to leave.

It's been a fortnight since the incident with the Mistari. I'm preparing to go to the avian court to prepare for Danica's coronation.

"Yuu."

"What Zane?"

"If I were to…approach Danica…about discussing peace, do you think she would agree to come here?" I nod.

"Yes. But I'll warn you now. If you approach her at night, while she's sleeping, she probably won't realize that it's real. She has extremely vivid dreams."

"Ah. Have a safe flight."

"I'm not flying. Amara and Hal cannot fly. As you well know, we walk." I nod politely to Zane, attempting to begin using the reserve expected in avian society. He rolls his eyes and I leave the Palace. As always, Amara and Hal join me once I'm out the door. Today, however, my two sparrow guards, Mary and Janice, join them. They have remained at the Palace, as a show of the attempt at peace, since the Mistari incident.

They are not the only birds in the Palace, there is one girl, an orphan that was found on the field and taken in, Kairi Kejamarl, a raven. She is about to be fifteen, and is already helping her adopted mother A'isha, the leader of the local nest sha'Mehay, in taking care of orphans from the war. We start our trek through the forest and arrive at Hawk's Keep by sunset. We go to the marketplace and the artisans greet me and my guard politely.

"Lady Noriyoki. Miss Amara, Hal."

"Good evening, sir."

"Did you just arrive?"

"Yes. We left the Serpiente lands this morning."

"You walked the entire way? I thought that serpents rode horseback."

"Our group prefers to walk."

"I see. Oh, Mary, Janice. I have your blades made."

"Thank you." We split up and mingle.

"Lady Yuuki."

"Shardae."

"You had a nice journey?" I nod.

"Yes. And how have the preparations for the coronation been going?"

"Tiresome." I nod slightly.

"Yes, things such as that can be quite tiresome." I lower my voice now. "Shardae, have you considered the proposed solution?"

"I have thought about it, but I don't think it will work. There are too many differences involved." I smile.

"The only way to know if it will work is to try."

"I suppose you're right. Your serpent guards are present?" She looks over at a conversation between Amara and a jeweler.

"They follow me everywhere. As they are my personal guard, they are exempt from the prejudice of court. And besides, they've been here enough times for people to become accustomed to their presence."

"It's amazing. How they manage to remain properly reserved." I nod.

"Yes, one might see that. It is extremely difficult to maintain reserve when you spend much time in society that does not require such behavior. If you'll excuse me, Shardae." She nods and I walk over to the Jeweler. "Good evening."

"Lady Yuuki."

I warned Zane. Tomorrow is the coronation, and Danica has not left the Keep at all. I sigh to myself while writing a note in a book I'm working on translating from the library. I don't look up when I hear Danica behind me.

"Shardae."

"Lady Yuuki, will you do me a favor?"

"That depends on the favor." She sets something on the table beside my book, Zane's signet ring. I lay my pen down and shut my book.

"You came here with Irene Cobriana before, would you come with me to the Serpiente Palace?" I nod and stand up, picking the ring up.

"Of course Shardae. You are unarmed?"

"Yes." I nod.

"Good. We must hurry."

"Right." We slip out of the Keep and land a short distance from the palace. It doesn't take long for Mary and Janice to arrive, shifting form as they land and the two white vipers on their backs jump down, shifting in the same move. I nod to the four guards and we walk the rest of the way to the palace.

"What do we have here, Ailbhe?" I sigh. Of all the people to spot us, it had to be Adelina.

"What are you doing so far away from your flight, little bird?"

"Turn around." I frown and glance at Amara. She slaps Adelina outright.

"Can you be a bit more polite, Cousin? Tomorrow, this young lady will be known as Tuuli Thea."

"All the more reason to be impolite."

"Do you want another blow?" I sigh.

"Ailbhe, don't touch her. If you intend to search for the nonexistent weapons on her person, Adelina." She glares at me, but pats Danica down, disappointed when she only finds a pouch around the girl's neck. The pouch contains Zane's signet ring, but Adelina doesn't look inside the bag. "Now that that's over with. Shall we go inside?" Remembering Adelina's stave, I sigh. "And don't even consider harming Shardae, Adelina. At this point in time, if you were to strike her, it can be considered as striking me or one of my guards."

She scowls and we go into the palace. I lead Danica through the halls and to the audience chamber. I glare at Adelina, and the two guards that decided to follow us in. "One of you nitwits fetch Zane." Both hurry out and I sigh. Shm'ia comes into the room and hugs me tightly when she gets within arm's reach. "Shm'ia, you seem ready to burst."

"I am." I smile at that and kiss her forehead.

"A'le Anleh." Danica watches us, confused, and the doors fly open. Zane hurries into the room and Adelina makes a show of greeting him with a side hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Adelina what on earth is important enough to--" He notices Danica and for a brief instant, his eyes shine. "Did you search her?"

"Yes…my lord. She had nothing."

"Out."

"Zane--"

"Out, Adelina!" After a moment of hesitation, Adelina pulls all of the serpents out of the room. This leaves the only people in the room being Zane, Danica, Shm'ia, Amara, Hal, Janice, Mary, and me. My guards take this as their cue to leave. Shm'ia does the same.

"Amara, go retrieve Shardae's pouch from Adelina. I'm sure she would not want to lose such a well crafted item." She nods and I notice a glint in her eyes. She'll force the pouch from Adelina if she has to. I sigh.


	6. Plans

**Eagle Spark (My Side Part II) 5- Plans**

"Yuu, I assume you ensured that Adelina didn't touch Danica."

"What do you think I am? A barbarian? Of course not. Though it's a bit more difficult to keep _her_ in check than the avian soldiers." He shrugs and holds out his hand to Danica. She takes it hesitantly and he leads her to the table. I sit on the opposite side and watch the two of them.

"Is there a reason why you're still in here, Yuu?"

"Of course. I trust the both of you, but I have been present in every attempt at negotiation here. You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Irene and Shm'ia insisted I wait one more night before deciding you would not come."

"Thank the gods they did." He shoots an aggravated look at me and I smirk. "What? I warned you that if you were to approach her while she was asleep, she would assume it a dream and would be delayed in coming."

"As it is, I cannot stay long. My guards do not know where I am, or else they would never have let me be here." True.

"I forget how much power the Royal Flight has over its queen. Adelina never hesitates to protest when she thinks I'm likely to get myself killed, but the guard doesn't dare try to stop a cobra from doing as he wishes." I snort, suppressing my laughter poorly. "What's so funny?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Anyways. You're being announced as Tuuli Thea tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes…" And the unspoken question is 'how are you so well informed?'

"I've people loyal to me who have access to the Keep. They keep me informed." I raise an eyebrow, trying to think of who this avian spy might be. As the only Serpiente who are not removed from the market are my guards, he would need a bird as his spy. I shrug that off, but Danica seems disturbed by that, barely maintaining her reserve.

"And who are these ears of yours?"

"If we succeed in ending this damned war, I will gladly introduce them to you." Danica is still unnerved by the fact that there are Avians who are loyal to Zane. It doesn't surprise me really. There are plenty of birds that live outside the Keep. Plenty of chances to send information to the Serpiente Arami. "If I give you my word, Danica, you can be assured I will keep it. I want bloodshed no more than you do, but I will do what is necessary to end this war. If that means accepting Yuu and the Mistari's suggestion, then I will go down on bended knee this moment and ask you to be my Naga. If that means listening to any other suggestion you have…so be it. And if it means taking the Hawk's Keep down stone by stone with my bare hands, then without hesitation I will begin."

"I came here to talk about peace, not to receive threats."

"I gave my word that you would be safe if you accepted my invitation. If you turned around right now and left, neither my guards nor I would stop you."

"And afterward?"

"I hope we can end this war with peace, not a bloodbath." Here it comes…his proposal. I put my hand under my chin and watch with interest, wondering how he intends to lead up to the question. The foreplay is always more interesting than the act itself. Even in a conversation. "I've reached the place where I honestly think I would slit my own wrists if I thought it would end the fighting. Unfortunately, the palace guard would not react well to losing their last prince, and again we would have a slaughter on our hands. You are an attractive woman, Danica, but I do not love you." Lies, well, he hasn't realized the fact of the matter yet so it's not technically a lie. "I do not think I ever can. I look into your golden hawk's eyes, and no matter how stunning the form they accompany, I think only of your warriors murdering my loved ones. Since you recoil every time you accidentally find your own gaze fallen upon Cobriana garnet, I suspect you feel much the same way."

"Are these statements going somewhere?" I glance at Zane, to see his response. A conversation between these two so different groups is always an interesting thing to watch.

"I wanted to make sure there were no misunderstandings between us before I asked my next question." He slides smoothly onto one knee. Finally a completely intelligent decision from a Cobriana! "I have considered our options, and elected to attempt the least bloody first. With the understanding that there may never be anything between us but a shared desire for peace, and my word that I will never force upon you any duty beyond the political expectations of the position, I implore you, Danica Shardae, to agree to be my Naga." Her breath catches and she contemplates her answer. She realizes that the only answer is yes.

"I don't know how in the world I could convince my protectors to back my decision."

"Yes or no is all that matters. We'll work out the details later." Zane glances at me and I nod once, confirming that I will help with that bit.

"Yes. I agree." Zane stands and lightly kisses Danica's hand before placing a golden onyx signet ring in her palm.

"I have informed my people that I will announce my Naga on the new moon--two nights from now. I know it is the evening after your coronation as Tuuli Thea, and if necessary I can push it back, but it seems wise to make our move as soon as we can." Danica nods.

"There will be protests, but if we go through with the announcement here before I inform the court of my decision, not only will I have the title of Tuuli Thea behind me, but it will be too late for even the Royal Flight to forbid me. It is a high crime for an Alastair's vows to be broken." Perfect.

"Yuu?"

"Shardae is right. Even the Royal Flight will be unable to force their Tuuli Thea into anything. It is higher a sin to break the vow of a pair bond than even attacking me outside of training."

"How are your people likely to take the news?" I snort.

"They won't like it; they'll think he's one feather short of being a falcon."

"Meaning?"

"They'll think I'm crazy. There will be those who will worry that you are going to put a knife in me one night, and some who will think a strange avian magic has twisted my mind. But you're beautiful, and there's no reason for them to think I'm not madly infatuated even if you are a hawk. That being so, they frankly cannot afford to take the announcement badly. One can be skinned for harming the Naga or her personal guards, which for you will include the Royal Flight. They'll be wary of picking fights with avian soldiers, at least for a while." I stand up and glance at Zane apologetically.

"Shardae, we must get back to the Keep. Before the Royal Flight decide to search for you."

"Can you be here at about midday after the ceremony at the keep? That will leave some time to prepare you for meeting the Serpiente Court."

"That should be fine." With a polite nod to Zane, and a sharp and loud rap on the table, Danica and I walk out of the room. It doesn't take long for my guard to join us and we all leave. We arrive back at the Keep by dawn and I retire to my chambers with my guards.


	7. Announcements

**Eagle Spark (My Side Part II) 6- Announcements**

The day passes slowly, and the ceremony is even worse. After the Royal Flight finishes their passing and loyalty swearing, I step up for my part.

"Danica Shardae, as the new Tuuli Thea, do you intend to maintain the age-old treaty that your predecessors have maintained with me and my guards?"

"Yes. I so solemnly swear to maintain the treaty and retain the capital punishment if someone breaks this treaty." according to tradition, I step forward and lightly kiss Danica's forehead, as I did her mother before her and all the way down to the beginning of this all.

I head up to Danica's room and lightly rap on the door. She answers, attempting to get into the dress she wore yesterday. I smile and help her after closing the door.

"Thank you." I nod.

"Not a problem, Shardae. Or shall I address you as Danica now? As you are the Tuuli Thea. Amara. Fetch a page and send them to bring Eleanor lyssia here."

"Of course." She leaves and Danica raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"How did you know that I would want to speak with Eleanor?"

"I know everything. But I'll have to get ready as well. So I'll be leaving you alone once Eleanor arrives." She nods and writes a letter out. Eleanor enters the room and I smile at her. "Eleanor."

"Lady Yuuki." I nod at Danica and leave the room. I face Amara, who is waiting in the hall still.

"Tell Hal, Mary, and Janice to get ready to leave quickly. We are expected at the palace by midday." She nods and I head to my quarters. I change into my formal emerald dress and sigh to myself. This should be an interesting afternoon. After I finish changing, I head up to Danica's rooms. Eleanor is gone, and my four guards are present. "Are we ready to depart? Festival is today. You won't be missed until morning."

"Yes." We walk to the balcony and Danica goes first, changing form and resting on the rail. Mary and Janice shift next, resting on the ground to allow Amara and Hal to ride on their backs. I shift last, flying towards the forest as a signal for the others to follow. I fly in front of Danica, and the guards fly behind her. We land just inside the forest in front of the palace. We walk the rest of the way to the palace to be greeted by three female guards. We go through the halls to the audience chamber. Irene hurries over to hug me. Shm'ia quickly joins her. I nod politely to Charis and she smiles. Zane dismisses the three guards and I nod to my own. All of the guards leave the room.

"Danica, allow me to introduce Naga Charis Cobriana. And you've met my sister Irene. And this is Shm'ia, my sister in law."

"Sister-in-law?" Shm'ia curtsies to Danica.

"My mate was Gregory Cobriana. I meant to thank you for your actions the last time you were here." This information startles Danica, the way that Shm'ia so easily says that. And then her swollen belly seems to carry new meaning for Danica.

"My son speaks quite highly of you." Charis jumps in, lightening the atmosphere.

"How shortly should we expect your guards to storm the palace?"

"The Royal Flight will be informed of my whereabouts shortly before sunrise, if I have not returned by then." Adelina enters the room and I sigh tiredly.

"Zane, you are needed."

"Am I? I'd like to know what your guard needs me for at this moment."

"_I_ need to speak with you." She amends her statement.

"You can speak as freely in front of Danica as you can in front of me." I sigh and walk over to Zane, touching his shoulder.

"She deserves a chance to speak with you before the ceremony. We'll take care of preparing Danica." Zane hesitates, but goes out into the hall and Adelina shuts the door.

"She knows not to hit anywhere the bruises will show, right?"

"She does."

"But I doubt that Zane's in a mood to tolerate it even if she is justified." I shake my head and sigh.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" I laugh.

"Adelina and Zane have a complicated relationship."

"She has been very vocal with her protests of this arrangement." As though on cue, Adelina's voice rises and carries through the door. I sigh and we wait for the argument to quiet, moving down the hall.

"The Ceremony will be held in the Synkal--that's where any public event takes place and every Serpiente is admitted. Zane is very popular among his people, which means the Synkal will be full."

"You will be separated from the crowd for the actual announcement, but later you will be expected to move among them. The Serpiente do not expect nor want distant monarchs; if you refuse to see your people, they will not tolerate you."

"No weapons are allowed in the Synkal, and in addition to Zane, you will have a guard with you at all times. One of my personal guards."

"That should keep any surprised zealots from putting a knife in you this evening." This information seems to have Danica shocked beyond being shaken.

"After that, the majority will be wary about starting fights. The guard will keep a lookout for troublemakers, but as I said, Zane is popular: If he seems happy, his people will follow him." Irene and Shm'ia look at Charis, trying to see if there was something else they need to say.

"Danica, how much do you know about our kind?"

"Not much. Only an extremely small amount from what Lady Yuuki has told us." I clear my throat.

"I'm sure you've noticed the…unreserved behavior of your average Serpiente."

"One thing my daughters would not think to mention is that there are some basic differences in behavior. In avian society--correct me if I'm wrong, please--one is expected to behave with a level of distance and formality that is all but unknown among my people. As Tuuli Thea, you are expected to be more a symbol than a power, speaking with cool rhetoric and moving with smooth grace. As Naga, the rules are different. A Serpiente leader is a friend to her people and sometimes closer, occasionally a rival, but never distant. You've spoken with my son enough to know that every emotion he feels, he shows, and that is what is expected."

"Please go on." Charis continues her explanation easily.

"Loosen up, Danica. If you feel you can't trust anyone in the room, you know perfectly well that Amara and Hal would never harm you. And they would throw themselves in the way of an attack. Calm down. Remember how you're supposed to act." She nods and we hear the cue. I escort Danica out of the antechamber and to the dais. Shouts and questions fill the room and dull to dumb shock as Danica leaves my side and joins Zane. She looks about to faint. Ah, she catches Zane's arm and then puts her arm around his waist. This shocks Zane for a second in the middle of his speech, but he continues easily.

"Allow me to introduce my Naga, Danica Shardae." The palace guard are the first to kneel in the crowd, and then the rest kneel in almost a wave-like movement. All but four have recovered from the shock. "Kendrick?" Zane addresses one of the four.

"I don't know what…" As Kendrick sputters, he looks around, noticing that he's only one of four who are being obvious about their refusal of this. One of those others kneels quickly. "She's a hawk…"

"Really?"

"But, sir, she's Danica Shardae!"

"I just said that."

"Zane, you can't expect everyone to just accept this."

"Of course not."

"But he can expect them to at least pretend to accept it." Another of the protesters kneels. Kendrick and the woman still standing exchange a glance. Zane lightly kisses Danica and looks back at Kendrick.

"Kendrick, there is no need for jealousy; you are welcome to go out and find your own beautiful hawk."

"Zane, this is crazy!"

"Pamela, no doubt you are right. I must be stark raving mad." Amused murmuring follows that and Zane continues. "I must have lost my mind to want someone as beautiful and charming as this for my partner. To think Danica Shardae could possibly have walked into the Synkal, despite the fact that they might very well throw her out of the Keep for daring to answer my dearest prayer…" He goes down on one knee in front of Danica. "…for her to abandon all propriety and become my Naga." Pamela is smiling now, and so is Danica. Her expression looks rather embarrassed and amused; the perfect expression that a hawk should wear in this situation. I notice Adelina stalk out of the Synkal and sigh silently. If I were worried that someone might cause trouble, I would suspect Adelina first.

"Zane--" Kendrick is in shock still. Zane gently pulls Danica down.

"May I?" She nods and they kiss for a moment. I hear several muted 'awes' and smile at that. Danica breaks the kiss and they stand, with Zane's arm around her waist. "Naga Danica Shardae, your people." The moment we step down, Amara and Hal flank Danica and Zane.


	8. Argument

**Eagle Spark (My Side Part II) 7- Argument**

It's Sunrise before the 'party' ends. I say it's a party because it turned from a ceremony into a celebration of sorts. I caught Danica staring at me and Kairi while we were dancing the Namir da, in honor of Zane and Danica. I slept among the dancers, as is normal for me when I'm here. I rise and stretch. Kairi wakes as well and joins me in stretching. After we finish that part of the daily routine, we head to check on Shm'ia. She could go into labor any day, so it's become a daily thing for me, Kairi, A'isha, and the only female doctor in the palace to check on her. Shm'ia has taken to sleeping in Galen and Irene's chambers, so that the two sisters can remain close.

Kairi and I are the first to rise though, so we slip through the halls and hurry into the room. Shm'ia is wincing, not quite labor pains just yet, but a prelude. It will be either today or tomorrow. Kairi and I exchange a look and I nod. She hurries out of the room, back to the Synkal where most of the dancers fell asleep this morning. As if on cue, Galen wakes up in the other room and comes out.

"Can you get the doctor? Kairi's already getting A'isha." He nods and leaves the room. I walk over to the bed and touch Shm'ia on the shoulder.

"It's coming." I nod.

"Remain calm." Ailbhe comes into the room.

"There's a bird in the audience chamber. He's asking for both you and Danica." I nod.

"Go back and let him know that I will be there as soon as possible. I'm not going to leave Shm'ia until the others get back."

"Yes ma'am." He leaves the room and Kairi and A'isha come into the room, slightly ruffled from the run.

"A'isha, you know how to handle this."

"But, you've always been present at the birth of a cobra."

"This is a different situation, A'isha. Gregory explicitly requested that this child not be counted among the Cobriana. Now, I have to leave." I rise and leave the room, heading to the audience chamber. Danica and Zane are already there. "Andreios."

"I would like to speak to Lady Yuuki and my Tuuli Thea alone, if I may." I must have missed the first bit.

"Adelina." He nods to her and she walks stiffly out. "Danica, I will be across the hall when you're finished." He leaves and I sit at the table, resigned.

"Can you hurry this along, Andreios? There's a young lady giving birth and I am rather upset to have been torn away from that."

"Shm'ia?" I nod once and lock eyes with Andreios.

"What are you _doing_ here, Danica? Trying to get yourself killed?"

"Trying to end this war. And don't you see that it's working?" I scoff.

"Adelina didn't let you in because she took a fancy to you. Do you think the leader of the Royal Flight could possibly have made it this deep into the Serpiente palace if Zane wasn't trying so hard to make peace?"

"And what about you? Condoning this."

"I've been saying that this was the best idea for centuries. Zane and Danica are the most intelligent of their predecessors apparently." It also helped that after Anjay died and Zane went to the Keep with intentions of murder, he fell in love with Danica. They talk for a few minutes before it goes into the subject of Danica announcing Zane as her Alistair tomorrow. "No. _My_ guards will protect Zane. As much as I trust your Flight, Andreios, for a while, we have to take the utmost caution in both courts. For the next few weeks, while the people are growing accustomed to this situation, my personal guards will be in charge of protecting Zane and Danica in the opposite courts."

"Fine. That would be safest anyways, as it is forbidden to harm you or any of your guards."

"If that is all…I am going to locate my guards." Amara and Hal should be nearby, acting as Danica's personal guard at the moment. And Mary and Janice will probably be with the dancers in the Synkal still. I nod to myself and go out into the hall. As expected, Amara is at this door. Hal is probably at the other. "Amara, when I return, we will be preparing to go back to the Hawk's Keep. You and Hal will travel through air with me and Danica. On my back. Janice and Mary will be acting as Zane's guards in the Keep for a while."

"Yes ma'am. I will let Hal know." I nod and head down the hall to the Synkal. I locate Janice and Mary immediately and wave them over.

"We're preparing to leave. You two will act as Zane's guard in the Keep until the Avians become accustomed to Zane being Danica's Alistair."

"Okay." We leave the Synkal and go back to the audience chamber. Andreios, Zane, Danica, Amara, and Hal are waiting for us.

"So, the arrangement?"

"Amara and Hal are protecting Danica from the Serpiente, however unnecessary that may be, so it is only logical for Mary and Janice to protect Zane. Andreios, can we expect you to travel on horseback with them?"

"What of your Serpiente guards?"

"They will be flying with us, naturally."

"Quit worrying, Danica."

"You're just as worried as I am."

"Not about the same thing. I'm worried about Shm'ia. And they're close. I can hear them." They left at the same time as we did, but I can't help but hope that Zane might carry news about Shm'ia. I shouldn't have left the Palace. Not when Shm'ia is giving birth. I leave the room when someone knocks on the door.

"Yes?" I nod at Andreios and head towards the room being prepared for Zane. I knock on the door, knowing that he's already there.

"What?" I roll my eyes and go into the room.

"You could be a bit more polite."

"Sorry, Yuu. I'm a bit stressed."

"I can tell."

"I hate leaving the palace with Shm'ia in labor. I'm worried sick."

"I know. She's so frail…"

"So, this should be interesting. What am I supposed to do at the ceremony? Just stand there with Danica?" I shake my head.

"No. It's the most scripted and stiff ceremony ever. You'll have to at least attempt to maintain…"

"That annoying reserve." I nod.

"Exactly. Andreios will explain the ceremony in depth tomorrow. For now, we've all had a long day so it might be a good idea to get some rest."

"Yuu. How can you stand it? Whenever you stay here and have to hide like that. You're just as affected by that as we are." I laugh lightly and leave the room. I head to my room and lay down on my bed.

"This is outrageous."

"Mary, Janice, remain close but not obvious. Wait until the cue to step in. Keep an eye out." The two nod and I approach the small stage. I stand behind Danica and Zane, my place for this sort of thing. Once the crowd is entirely silent, I step in front of them. Andreios steps off the stage and scans the crowd expertly. I face Danica. "Tuuli Thea Danica Shardae, you have chosen this man as your Alistair, as your protector, of your own free-will and without coercion."

"I have." I nod once and look at Zane.

"Are you willing to swear upon your own spirit and the sky above that you will protect Danica Shardae from all harm?"

"Upon my own spirit, I will so swear."

"And do you swear you will never raise voice or hand against her?" I catch a glimmer of laughter in his eyes and make sure that I am clear in my expression that I'm serious.

"Never would I willingly harm the woman I love." I nod once again, this covers Danica. Despite the fact that he has only made claim to his absurd love of Danica to me. No one else knows of this.

"Danica Shardae is Tuuli Thea, and so when you swear to her, you swear to all her people. Will you protect the Tuuli Thea's people as you would your own family, and risk all that is necessary to defend them?"

"I swear upon the tears of the goddess Anhamirak, I will do everything within my power to stop the bloodshed among the Tuuli Thea's people." I smile slightly at that.

"A'le Anleh." I whisper the words and notice the confusion on Danica's face. The scholars in the crowd start making a slight fuss. "Danica Shardae, Tuuli Thea, you have chosen this man as your Alistair. Zane Cobriana, Diente--" A few in the crowd make noise at that reference and I sigh, raising my voice above the cacophony "--you have sworn to defend Danica Shardae. Upon the words you have spoken, you are bound for life." There are a few aggravated whispers about my changing the script. For good measure, I decide to add in my normal ending for a Serpiente ceremony that I conduct. "A'vehl-a'jas-a'toth. To tears, compassion, and love."

"The Tuuli Thea has made her choice. My words are meaningless here." I sigh at Nacola and her departure.

"Yes, it is true. This is Zane Cobriana you see before you. Yes, it is Zane Cobriana who has just sworn to defend your Tuuli Thea--and you. When the Serpiente first spoke to me of peace, I was doubtful. But I am your queen, and as such, I am willing to do what I must to protect you, my people. That means ending this war any way I can." Pretty words to disperse the fuss. Danica goes into a speech to silence the arguments and we leave the court to sounds of several loudly declaring support of the situation. They head to the highest point, the balcony, and I follow them. With a nod, my guards flank the door and guard this floor.

"I'll give you two some time alone. But I thought I'd let you know, Zane. I'm about to go back to the palace. I'm too worried about Shm'ia. I was barely able to concentrate earlier."

"Will you let me know how she is when you get back?" I nod.

"Of course. I'll be back in a few days, perhaps." With that, I dash to the edge of the balcony and jump, flipping around in the air and shifting into my Eagle form in midair.


	9. Birth and Death

**Eagle Spark (My Side Part II) 8- Birth and Death**

I arrive at the palace and hurry through the halls to Irene's rooms. I hear the sound of a newborn cooing and relax slightly before going into the room. There are only two people in the room, besides the baby. Irene and Shm'ia. I notice the expression on Irene's face, sad, and examine Shm'ia. I had thought her asleep at first, but now…I gasp and hurry over.

"What happened? What did I miss?"

"She's not dead. But she hasn't…she has a fever and has slept since Orion was born." I get a good look at the child in Irene's arms.

"That is his name?" She nods.

"He looks like Gregory."

"Very much so." I methodically examine Shm'ia and frown at the slow rate of her heart. I feel my brow crease with my frustration and Irene reacts.

"What? Do you know what's wrong with her?" I nod once, concentrating on my diagnosis. I've never been able to successfully heal a Serpiente Mother from this. "Well?"

"It's something that for some reason I can't heal. She'll have to pull through on her own."

"What?"

"I'm not sure what it is really, but I've seen it in Serpiente after giving birth. Only a very frail person wouldn't be able to pull through though." Irene looks terrified. I realize that she's terrified about herself as well as for Shm'ia. Shm'ia has always been a very frail person.

"What if…what if she doesn't pull through?"

"She will. We have to believe that." Irene nods and I sit down beside her. "Don't worry, Irene. It's extremely rare. I've only seen it maybe once in a decade, if that." Again, she nods and I hold out my hands. She hands me Orion and I smile slightly. This reminds me of when Gregory was born. Minus the fact that Charis was very loud and quite a complainer immediately after Gregory was born. After a while, Orion is asleep. "Irene, you need to get some sleep. I'll bet it's been a long day. I'll keep an eye on these two." She nods and retreats to her room.

I remain at the palace with Irene to take care of Orion. Shm'ia still has yet to wake up. It's been three days. Zane and Danica should arrive from the Keep tonight. I say should, because I'm not sure if they'll be here before night fall or morning. Ah, tonight. I sense them at the front door. Amara runs into the Nest, where I have been spending the majority of my time outside of Irene's chambers.

"They're here." I nod once my dance finishes and I step off the dais.

"Kairi, think you can handle Orion for a bit longer?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." I leave the Nest with Amara and head to the palace.

"Welcome back." I hug Zane lightly and then do the same to Danica.

"How's Shm'ia?"

"She's…sick. But Orion is fine."

"A son?" I nod.

"Looks just like Gregory too. If not for propriety, I would take you to the Nest right now."

"Wait, Shm'ia is sick? How bad is it?" I sigh.

"Calm down Zane. She's been sleeping since the birth, but her fever has gone down exponentially."

"You can't heal her?" I shake my head.

"No. Many times I've seen this occur, and none of those times was I able to heal it. It is probably because my magic is mostly incompatible with the ancestry of the Serpiente. It was worse with the Others. I couldn't even heal them after all that stupid mess."

"She was lucky to survive the light flu she got last winter. Will she be able to pull through?" I sigh.

"Don't tell Irene this. She's worried enough as it is."

"Why? What is she worried about?"

"Seeing Shm'ia getting sick like this, she's worried it might happen to her as well. And if she doesn't believe that Shm'ia has a chance of pulling through, which she does actually, she'll get depressed. And we're trying to avoid that. At this point, I've had to ask A'isha to help me move Shm'ia to the infirmary so that Irene won't be too tempted to take care of her and get overtaxed."

"How much of a chance is it?"

"Slim to none. But there is a chance, and on that small chance, we're hoping."

"And the baby is in the Nest because?"

"Kairi is helping me take care of him. And since she's a Dancer and stays in the Nest, it is easier."

"Ah."

"Nest?"

"It's where the Dancers mostly live and practice. Perhaps I could take you there sometime, Danica. I'm sure A'isha would be interested in officially meeting you. Oh, speaking of whom. A'isha wanted to talk to you Zane. She's in the firm opinion, though she isn't voicing it, that Shm'ia won't recover and since you would be considered as Orion's guardian…" I don't finish the sentence and Zane nods once.

"Where is she?"

"The Market. Probably her usual Dais. I was considering snatching Orion back and taking him to the nursery so Kairi can grace the market with a Sakri." He laughs and I leave the room, waving. I head back to the Nest and locate Kairi. She hands me Orion gratefully and leaves immediately, heading to the market. I go to the nursery and hand Orion to the girl on duty.

"The new little prince?" I shake my head.

"He is a Cobriana, but not to be considered as Prince."

"Sorry." I shrug.

"It's okay." With that, I leave the nursery and head to the Market.

"Would you play a Sakri?"

"Of course, milady." I smile and step onto the dais. The music starts and I flow into the dance. Once I step down for water, a person approaches me.

"Lady Yuuki." I don't recognize the voice. Someone I haven't met before? It's possible. I look up to see the person's face and have to look back down, she's so short. And obviously Avian. Her hair is black as pitch, and her eyes a chocolate brown. "I've heard that you dance things other than a normal Serpiente style. Would it be possible to see that?" I smile.

"Of course." It's a shock that an Avian Lady would blatantly request a dance. Normally they consider it too raw an expression. "Can you follow my beat?"

"Of course." I finish my little snack and step back onto the Dais. I tap my foot lightly, indicating the beat. I move into a Latin Flamenco dance, more sensual than a Serpiente dance, but at the same time choppier and less fluid. The flute joins in, catching the tempo and intended tune. I finish the dance and step down, with applause around the dais. I refuse the next dance and slip through the market, sampling food occasionally.

I skip lunch in the main hall and notice Danica at Zane's side this afternoon, her acting a bit less formal in nature. She's either getting better at it or trying her damnedest to keep Zane from feeling uncomfortable with her. And he is uncomfortable sometimes, because her reserve throws him off. And also because he's afraid to push her past her limits.

After sunset, I retire to my chambers, a rare thing for me, but tonight I feel the need for a bit of privacy. I hear something off somewhere and try to pinpoint it. Ah! An assassin! I snap my fingers and arrive in Zane and Danica's quarters just in time to see the assassin bolt. I dash to Zane and Danica, noticing immediately the warm scent of Danica's blood.

"Amara, get Adelina and another after that assassin, he headed north. Possibly an avian. Then fetch your brother and get him to get one of the Royal Flight. Mary, Janice, flank the door and keep an eye out."

"Yes Ma'am." They follow my instructions and give a second as Danica swoons.

"What makes you say he was Avian?"

"The wound. I smell poison in her blood. What happened?" Zane picks her up as she collapses and we go into the room. We step into the corner of the room to keep from disturbing her if she were to wake.

"We were talking and I stepped out. Almost immediately I was attacked. He fought like an Avian, so I was wary of his knife. Suddenly, Danica pulled the guy back and got cut in retaliation. He fled after recognizing her." I nod slowly.

"That would explain the poison. For it to be so effective even against a hawk must mean that it was strong enough to kill you. You're lucky she stepped in. If you realized that he fought like an avian, then she probably did as well and figured that she would be in less danger against that than you."

"Thank the gods."

"Let's hope they find him though." Andreios comes in and I explain what happened briefly before heading to the bed to tend to Danica. After breakfast, I motion for Andreios to change the bandage. "I'm sorry. The scent of blood is bothering me. I haven't…fed in weeks." I step out of the room and to the infirmary. "How's Shm'ia doing?"

"Not too well I'm afraid. It's been sheer luck that we've been able to keep her nourished this entire time. And she's taken a turn for the worse today. You might want to take a look for yourself." I nod and approach the bed. Shm'ia looks even paler than before, but her cheeks are flushed again. I check her temperature and shake my head once before listening to her heart. Extremely slow. And she's hardly breathing.

"I don't think she has much time left."

"It's a shame. But understandable, she's always been so frail and sickly…" I sigh and head to the door.

"I'll be back. I need to let Zane and the others know."

"Okay." I leave the room and head down to the market. I locate Irene and she notices the expression on my face.

"What's wrong? I heard about Danica, but Janice and Mary are assuring us that she'll be fine. Have you checked on Shm'ia today?" I nod once.

"She…took a turn for the worst today. Her heart is hardly beating and she's not breathing very much. I'm about to go let Zane know."

"But she's still alive?" I nod.

"Yes. Galen might be able to take you there quickly?"

"I'll ask him." I nod once and leave the market, heading back to Zane and Danica's rooms. I go in and touch Zane's shoulder lightly.

"What?"

"It's Shm'ia. She's not got much time left."

"Does A'isha know? Or Kairi? I've already made arrangements for Orion."

"And?"

"Kairi is already taking care of orphans and such. She's even taken on a few from the Avian Court already. She'll take care of him." I nod.

"That's good. That Orion will be taken care of properly. Have you heard from Adelina about the assassin?"

"She was caught down the hall; we were too preoccupied with Danica's safety to notice it I guess. But it was a serpent. She stole a weapon from one of the Flight and either didn't notice how strong the poison was or she was willing to kill me to get us back into war. She killed herself once she was cornered. And none of the guard recognized her." I nod.

"Hopefully that will be the first and last attempt like that."

"Yes, hopefully. I'd like to be with Shm'ia, but Danica…"

"I understand. And I know she would as well. I will return soon to check in." Zane nods and I leave the room.


	10. Poison

**Eagle Spark (My Side Part II) 9- Poison**

"No, I have to stay here. Kairi's still barely learning how to handle this and I've had plenty of experience raising cobras. Have a safe trip."

"Of course. We'll be back in a few days." I nod and wave as Danica, Zane, and Andreios ride off on horseback. I head back inside and to the market. Namir da is coming up. It should be fun. A'isha has intentions of teaching Danica to dance. I scan the market and then head for one of the stages.

"Security check?"

"All clear. We'll be keeping watch during the celebration, but only an idiot would try anything stupid." I nod and head into the market for the celebration. I step onto a dais and Kairi joins me. We perform the Namir da and I catch a glimpse of Zane and Danica dancing together across the room. She's gotten rather good. The day wears on and Kairi and I continue dancing together.

As the sun sets, we step down and I head to the large stage to join Danica and Charis at the back. Once the crowd is quieted, I stand and step beside Zane. We both go into the tale of the origins of the Serpiente and the Dasi. I tell the majority of the tale about the Dasi, and Zane weaves his way in through the parts that it would be obvious that I was either in the Avian Court or not in this area period.

When we finish, the children are let out and the lights are doused. All, except the ones around the stage. Irene and Galen dance together and all eyes are on them, except me and Charis. There's something in the shadows there. My eyes widen at the sight of an avian arrow being loosed from a Serpiente bow, straight for Danica's throat. Charis stands up and pulls Danica up with her. In an act of idiocy, I step in the way of them.

The arrow clips my shoulder and the poison burns through my blood immediately. I whirl and dash to catch Charis and Danica. Zane gets there at the same time and I notice that the arrow barely nicked Charis' arm. But the arrow is deep in Danica's side.

"Zane, you get your mother. I'll take Danica. Hal! Amara! Locate that archer!"

"Yuu, you're injured." I shake my head.

"I'm fine." Though I'm getting a bit tired. One of the only effects that poison has on me. I carry Danica to her room and it doesn't take Zane long to finish getting his mother elsewhere and into the room.

"Well?" I've already got the arrow removed, but the poison has spread. She's already unconscious.

"Milady."

"Amara. Any luck?"

"Janice and Mary are still searching. They've enlisted help from the guard and a few of the Royal Flight that are present."

"Amara. Can you make sure that Irene and Galen are safe? Lock the doors if he's still around."

"Of course. I'll tell Ailbhe to ensure that they're safe." We nod and Amara leaves the room. I set to work binding Danica's wound. She's still unconscious. By midnight, she comes into awareness a bit, but not enough to merit being awake.

"Danica? Stay with me, don't die on me." I touch Zane's shoulder.

"You're pale. You should get some rest, Zane." He shakes his head and I gasp slightly, slightly dizzy. One of the few spells I've had since earlier.

"You okay?" I nod.

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy. A light spell from the poison." He nods slowly and turns back to Danica and his begging. Andreios comes in, looking almost sick.

"Well?"

"She's still out. But she's going to be okay. The wound wasn't quite fatal."

"You're sure?"

"Calm down. Before I kick you guys out of the room."

"Lady Yuuki, you were injured. Are you okay?" I nod.

"I've had a few dizzy spells, but that's all."

"Then it must have been almost pure, to actually affect you." I nod slowly.

"So…my mother?" I lower my gaze and bow my head, sullen.

"Zane…I have a feeling she was dead within moments of getting hit."

"No. That's impossible."

"If the poison was pure enough to affect me, then it could kill any serpent in seconds."

"Someone get him out of here." I roll my eyes and glare at Zane. He leaves the room hesitantly and I turn on Andreios.

"You don't have to hover, Andreios. I suggest you leave as well and get some rest. I will have Janice or Mary wake you if something develops." He nods and leaves the room as well. I remain sitting beside the bed and keep an eye on Danica. Amara comes into the room by lunch time with food for me.

"Thank you. Any developments?"

"No. The assassin has vanished. Hal and Ailbhe think that someone from the Palace Guard was involved. They're currently interrogating any possible suspects, including the ones least likely to be involved. Because of the arrow, there's a possibility that an avian was involved as well. Avian arrows and poison aren't easy to steal, even in peace. Mary is currently speaking with Andreios about that possibility. I have a feeling that all of the Royal Flight will be interrogated as well." I nod.

"Let me know as soon as anything develops. Do you know how Charis is doing?"

"Dying a slow and probably painful death from that poison. I'm surprised her heart didn't stop immediately. That poison was nearly pure."

"Okay. Thank you for your report. Make sure to send Janice, if she is currently unoccupied, to the Keep with a message detailing recent events to Nacola."

"Yes ma'am." Amara leaves the room and I start eating.

"We caught them."

"Good. Wait, them?"

"Yes. There were two involved. I've sent Eleanor Lyssia to get Zane and Danica." I nod once.

"Who are they?"

"Adelina and Karl." I touch Andreios' shoulder. He doesn't flinch at the touch, I raise an eyebrow.

"Andreios, are you okay?" He actually looks like he's about to break down. I sigh and turn.

"Where are they?"

"The audience chamber. Ailbhe and Erica are there, and your guards are being gracious and helping." I nod and head that way. I go inside and notice the pained expressions on all of the guards.

"Is all the guard necessary?"

"You shut up Adelina. You're lucky we're going to let Zane and Danica decide if they want to know why the hell you decided to attempt to kill Danica and instead killed Charis. Ailbhe, I'm sure that Zane would agree, Amara can handle this, you don't have to be involved."

"With all due respect, Ma'am. If I cannot handle this, I do not deserve to be in my position." I nod slowly, understanding. I hear Danica and Zane talking to Andreios outside the door and I glance around the room as all but Adelina and Karl don expressionless masks. I smile ruefully when the three walk into the room.

"She wasn't supposed to hurt you."

"Shut up; they don't care."

"I was trying to protect my Tuuli Thea. I knew they couldn't be trusted--"

"You're guilty of treason. No one cares why."

"I care why. I care why you killed my mother and tried to kill my mate. Even Yuu was injured by that bolt." Adelina's eyes widen, she hadn't realized that I'd been injured.

"_It wasn't supposed to be poisoned._ He gave me the bolt. An avian bolt, so they would be blamed…the poison was supposed to be weak, just enough to look someone was trying to harm Charis--without actually doing it."

"And _you_ weren't supposed to hit my Tuuli Thea. You nearly killed her--"

"I was trying to! It was only a mistake I didn't. I saw my Diente, the man I loved, honoring _his_ vows no matter how cold and miserable they left him--"

"Would someone just kill her and get it over with?"

"I should have skinned you when I first found you in the palace. You were stupid enough to slice open your own Naga. I should have known you were too stupid to--"

"Enough! Karl, _you_ were the one who cut Danica?"

"Trying to kill you, sir." I knew it was an avian that did that.

"You lied to me about Karl."

"Yes…sir."

"You tried to kill my mate in the Synkal, and in the process killed my mother."

"The poison wasn't supposed to be--"

"Yes or no, Adelina?"  
"Yes. And I'm aware that it's a death sentence. Accident or not, I would impose the sentence upon myself for your mother's death. I only wanted to make sure he was also caught, before he could further defend his Naga by trying to kill you again."

"Andreios, can you and Erica see that these two are kept under control until they can be dealt with?" I glance at Andreios and he nods.

"Good. Ailbhe, you may be dismissed. You don't need to be involved in this." Zane nearly mimics my words before.

"Thank you, sir, but I'll stay. If I can't do my duty now, I have no place in your guard." With a grave nod from Zane, the three guards take the traitors out. I touch Zane's shoulder briefly before leaving the room, to leave them alone. I catch up with the group of guards and fall into step beside Andreios.

"Do you need something, Lady Yuuki?" I nod.

"I would like to speak with Adelina and Karl in private."

"Okay…" We stop in a dungeon and the guards clear the room.

"What?" I approach Adelina and slap her hard.

"You haven't been paying attention, have you Adelina? Zane has loved Danica since before they became mates. He's a good actor, but do you really think that if he didn't have a reason beyond peace in mind to take Danica as his mate, that he would have?"

"No." I nod once.

"That was absolutely, positively stupid of you. Both of you." Both drop their eyes and I sigh. "It is truly a shame that two who would be considered as the most loyal to their rulers should be punished as traitors." With that, I turn and leave the room. I head to the market and step onto a dais. Music starts and I perform a dance of mourning.


	11. Notice

**HIATUS/REWRITE NOTICE**

! !

! Rewrite Notice !

Because I have been improving my writing style and I am dissatisfied with the current state of the following stories:

Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom, Dark Blade, Digital Dream, Eagle Spark, Emily and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Raising a Hero'), Lost in Spira (To be retitled 'The Secret Summoner'), Narissa and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Unwilling Hero'), Sword Transcending Time (To be retitled 'Queen Blades'), Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings (To be retitled 'Tenshi no Tsubasa o'), Yuuki's Story

I'm rewriting them from almost scratch. I am also re-playing/reading/watching the series this is based on so as to be more accurate in non-au situations.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! Hiatus Notice !

Because I'm either rewriting the story or it's on my hard drive that is currently out of commission, all of my stories except completed stories and:

Tails of a Copy Cat

Are on hiatus until further notice. I promise that I will have my hard drive fixed as soon as possible so I can get back to work on my older stories.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED WHEN I ADD NEW CONTENT !


End file.
